Psicópata
by Kanelogui
Summary: Beck está enamorado de Tori Vega y está decidido a casarse con ella, pero hay un pequeño detalle que se lo impide, y es que él ya estaba comprometido con otra persona...
1. Ese pequeño detalle que olvidaron

**Holoooo! :b Este es mi primer fic para la serie de Victorious, no sean tan duros conmigo (?) ;-;**

 **Espero les guste :b o los entretenga un rato :o**

 **Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—¡Vamos Beck!— mi novia Victoria me toma de la mano y me lleva consigo a la rueda de la fortuna.

No es más alta que yo, quizás estoy veinte centímetros por encima. Su cabello castaño ondulado, largo hasta la cintura y con uno que otro travieso copo de nieve, capta mi atención, pues se balancea de un lado a otro con cada paso que ella da.

Según ella corre, yo camino tranquilamente a su lado, fingiendo ser arrastrado por ella. Es tan adorable.

Una vez dentro, la rodeo con mi brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola más hacia mi. Ella recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.

Llevamos más de tres años juntos, tres años saliendo, tal vez peleamos en alguna que otra ocasión, pero al fin y al cabo fueron tres años queriendonos más que nada.

La rueda de la fortuna gira hasta que llega el momento en que se detiene, con nosotros en la cima. Siento el aire frío en mis mejillas y dejo escapar un suspiro, viendo la nube de vapor. Observo las luces de la feria, distorsionadas por los ligeros copos que caen con suavidad.

—Te amo— susurro por encima de su gorro verde de lana. Ella levanta la cabeza para verme a los ojos. Veo mi reflejo en los suyos, castaños, con un brillo especial, con el que me doy cuenta que cada palabra de lo que dice es cierta. Toda ella es hermosa, la amo.

—También te amo— me dice, y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso que, si ambos quisieramos, podría durar toda una eternidad.

Para sorpresa de ella, soy yo quien rompe con ese contacto entre nuestros labios. Meto mi mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

—Tori, lo he estado pensando, y quizás sea algo apresurado, pero estoy convencido de que eres la persona a quien más amo, y que me gustaría estar contigo por el resto de mis días— mientras decía eso, rebuscaba en mi bolsillo.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte— se interrumpió al ver la pequeña caja negra en mi mano.

—Como te dije, lo he estado pensando— dejo de abrazarla para poder mostrar el contenido dentro de la caja—, y realmente sería muy feliz si me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa— era un anillo sencillo, no tengo mucho dinero para conseguir algo más lujoso, como un anillo de oro con diamantes incrustrados.

—Es precioso, claro que acepto— fue suficiente para sacar la joya de su lugar y colocarla en su dedo anular. Me vi recompensado con otro beso.

—Espera a que les demos la noticia a nuestros padres, seguramente se pondrán tan felices como nosotros.

Sí, eso es lo que creo.

~,~,~,~,~,~

—¿Que hiciste qué?— preguntó mi padre, con voz relajada, pero lo suficientemente dura como para dejarme sin habla en mi sitio— ¿acaso tu madre no te ha dicho nada?— su mirada se había apartado de su periódico y me observaba por encima de sus gafas.

—¿A qué te refieres?— procuré que mi voz no se escuchara temblorosa.

—¡Querida!— llamó a mi madre.

— _¡Voy!_ — la escuche responder desde algún lugar de la casa.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de verla entrar a la cocina con un delantal azul y su cabello rubio rizado atado en una coleta.

—¿No le has dicho a Beck sobre _esa_ situación?— mi madre abrió los ojos, un tanto asustada.

—Todavía es pequeño, no tiene por qué enterarse de aquello aún— sostuvo sus manos por debajo de su pecho, claramente nerviosa.

—¿Pequeño? ¡Acaba de proponerle matrimonio a Victoria!— exclamó, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa— dejaste que esta situación llegara muy lejos...

—Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no se lo informaste tú entonces?— replicó ella.

—Habíamos acordado que tú serias quien le explicara lo sucedido.

—¿Pueden decirme de que rayos están hablando?— casi tuve que gritar para llamar su atención— ¿por qué no puedo casarme con ella? ¿es porque aun soy muy joven? ¡ya tengo 21!

—No, no es nada de eso— respondió mi madre, y bajó su mirada al piso, apenada.

—¿Entonces por qué?— inquirí, desesperado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio— ¡respondan!

—No puedes casarte con Victoria— habló mi madre—, porque tú ya estás comprometido.

* * *

 **No me odien (?) /.\**

 **Espero les haya gustado :b dejen reviews si sí xp y si no también :v**

 **Se cuidan, nos leemos n.n**


	2. Donde ella se encuentra

**Hola n.n/**

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic que parece no tener relación alguna con el título, pero creo que en este capítulo la encontrarán ;)**

 **Los personajes de Victorius no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me quedé atónito. ¿Estoy comprometido? ¿Eso cuando pasó? ¿Acaso fue en una borrachera? No, no puede ser posible.

Mi padre debió de haber notado mi cara de preocupación y confusión, pues se ofreció a explicar la situación.

—Verás Beck, esto ocurrió hace muchos años, casi después de tu nacimiento. La compañía pasaba por un mal momento y estuvo a punto de quebrar, tuvimos que firmar un pacto con una compañía enemiga, específicamente yo lo firmé, donde uno de los acuerdos mencionaba que mi hijo tendría que casarse con la hija del jefe de esta compañía.

—¿Así? ¿Nada más? ¿No pudieron esperar a que tuviera edad para decidir? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a esa muchacha!— alcé mis brazos en el aire exagerando aun más mi expresión.

—Beck, por favor entiende— mi madre intentó tocarme el hombro, pero me aparté—, si ese contrato no se firmaba, sólo Dios sabe que habría sido de nosotros, pasamos por una situación crítica.

—Eso no importa, no puedo casarme con una persona que ni siquiera conozco, ¡acabo de proponerle matrimonio a Tori!

—Muy bien, si eso te preocupa, te llevaré a conocerla— sentenció mi padre. Me quedé estático en mi sitio, ¿acaso hará lo que creo que estoy pensando?—, así como lo escuchas, te llevaré donde se encuentra ella.

—Ni siquiera sé su nombre— fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Su nombre es Jade— contestó al instante—, Jade West.

Se levantó de su asiento y agarró las llaves de la pared. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Andando— mis pies reaccionaron. Me daba miedo ver a mi padre enfurecido, aunque no lo estaba en ese momento, pero prefería no provocarlo.

Dentro del auto observé como la figura de mi madre se volvía cada vez más pequeña. Observé casas y edificios pasar al lado. Mientras mi padre me llevaba por un laberinto de calles, yo imaginaba el hogar donde ella vivía. Si era hija de un gran magnate debía de vivir en algo parecido a una mansión, y si vivía en una mansión, automáticamente mi mente imaginó a una chica sin cerebro, poca ropa, rebelde y caprichosa. Deseé por todos los cielos que no fuera así.

—¿Qué le voy a decir a Victoria?— pregunté más para mí mismo—, después de haberle propuesto matrimonio, ¿cómo puedo explicarle que ya estoy comprometido?— pasé mis manos por mi cabello castaño obscuro, no muy largo, pero llegué a jalarme unos cuantos mechones de la desesperación.

—No todo es culpa tuya, tu madre y yo habíamos acordado que ella sería quien te diera la noticia, pero nunca hayó el tiempo para hacerlo— dijo con sarcasmo—, decía que aun eras demasiado pequeño para eso, y como resultado pasó demasiado tiempo y empezaste a salir con Victoria.

—¿Y por qué si mi madre no se atrevió a decirme no lo hiciste tú?

—Ella dijo que tendría mejor tacto que yo al momento de decírtelo— realmente no entendía la lógica de mi madre. Bufé y volvía pasar mis manos por mi cabeza, intentando imaginar una forma de explicarle todo a Tori—. No te preocupes, ya encontraremos un modo de resolverlo.

Por un momento me vi esperanzado, ¿un modo de resolver... ese viejo contrato?

—Seguramente Torientenderá— con ese comentario perdí mis esperanzas al instante.

—¿No hay manera de anular el contrato?— pregunté, por pura casualidad.

—No— respondió al instante y de manera cortante. Permanecí con la cabeza agachada durante el resto del camino.

Llegamos a un lugar completamente diferente a lo que había imaginado. No era una casa, sino un hospital, y no un hospital cualquiera, sino un hospital psiquiátrico.

Las puertas automáticas se abren cuando pasamos frente a ellas. Todo se encuentra en tan perfecto orden que da escalofríos. Mi padre pide a la recepcionista ver a Jade West, le pide una identificación, él se la muestra e inmediatamente le da el paso, le da direcciones sobre como llegar a la habitación y nos deja pasar.

—Creo que debería entrar yo solo— digo cuando estamos frente a la puerta, donde se encuentran un par de "guardias" custodiando la zona.

—No, es la primera vez que vienes, no sabes como tratarla— uno de los guardias inserta la contraseña y la puerta se abre.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, intentaré que a partir del tercero sean más largos :b si es que les gusta el fic :v**

 **Cuídense n.n nos leemos :b**


End file.
